


Co je to láska?

by RinaShi15



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante uke, M/M, nero seme
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinaShi15/pseuds/RinaShi15
Summary: Dante a Nero se pohádají, uprostřed hádky řekne starší lovec hodně bolestivá slova. Neuvědomí si ale, že Nero si je vzal k srdci a uteče. Dojde Dantemu, že musí za Nerem nebo ho nechá napospas osudu?





	Co je to láska?

**Author's Note:**

> Taky milujte Devil may cry 4? A ještě víc milujete Nera a Danteho spolu? Tak tady to máte!  
> Tento nápad jsem dostala při čtení jedné fanfikce, bohužel je pravděpodobně smazána z internetu a nikdo další si ji nemůže přečíst...

,,Proč to vlastně dělám?" povzdechl si mladý lovec. V ruce měl koště a snažil se trochu poklidit v obchodě. Všude byl nepořádek. Krabice od pizzy se válely náhodně po zemi. Pytle s odpadky už taky nějaký týden ležely v koutě. Prachový nános na nábytku určitě nikdo roky také neutřel. Přes okna se sotva do místnosti dostaly nějaké sluneční paprsky. Zkrátka to vypadalo, že tu nikdo hodně dlouho neuklízel. 

Aspoň kuchyň byla v dobrém stavu. A to jenom díky Lady nebo Trish. On sám ji taky používal. Přece pořád nemohl jíst pizzu. Nechápal jak Dante jedl jenom jedno a to samé jídlo. Snažil se přesvědčit staršího lovce aby snědl i něco jiného, ale bez úspěchu. Tím to pro něj bylo lehčí. Alespoň pro něho nemusel vařit. Nepovažoval se za nejlepšího kuchaře, ale Lady a Trish měli jiný názor. Kdykoliv přišli dostat z Danteho nějaké peníze, tak chtěli aby jim něco uvařil. Byl šťastný, že aspoň někdo ocenil jeho dovednosti. 

Dante se mu vysmál, že vypadá jako hospodinka. Pár krát ochutnal jeho jídlo, ale přesto radši jedl pizzu. 

,,Proč zas myslím na něj?" zeptal se sám sebe. Potom se zamračil na celou místnost. V mysli se mu vynořila myšlenka, když sem poprvé přišel. 

Asi měsíc po pádu zachránce, kdy město bylo téměř opravené a lidé se vzpamatovali, se mu začalo stýskat po Dantovi. Chtěl zas vidět jeho tvář a slyšet jeho sexy hlas. A co teprv to jeho vypracované tělo! Jo, myslel jenom na něj. Brzy také zjistil, že Kyrii viděl jen jako milovanou sestru a kamarádku. Ona v něm také viděla jen bratra. To byla však jediná dobrá zpráva. 

Lidé ho pořád viděli jen jako démona. Nezáleželo jim, že právě ON  zachránil jejich nevděčné zadky. Dokonce mu začali i vyhrožovat, že jestli neopustí Fortunu, tak ho zabijou. Tolik k vděčnosti. 

Kyrie mu řekla, ať odejde. Že tam pro něho není místo. Nebyl by tam šťastný a lidé ho neměli rádi. Tak si sbalil svých pět švestek a vydal se hledat jistého lovce. Po Fortuně se mu vůbec nestýkalo. Jediná věc, která ho tam držela byla Kyrie. Ale tu už neviděl jako svoji milovanou. Nechtěl se vrátit do města, které mu dalo tolik hrozných a smutných vzpomínek. Doteď se mu občas zdáli hrůzy, které prožil v dětství. 

Tak se ocitl zde. V místě kde žil Dante. Požádal ho, jestli by u něj nemohl na pár nocí zůstat a tak zůstal. Záhy se pár nocí přeměnilo na celý měsíc. Překvapivě se Dante nevyptával, proč odešel z Fortuny ani kde zanechal přítelkyni. Za to byl Nero rád. Nechtěl o tom mluvit. 

Bohužel Dante neměl náhradní místnost, tak musel spát na sedačce. Nevadilo mu to, byla pohodlnější než jeho postel ve Fortuně. Neměl kam se vrátit, tak přijal co mohl. Starší lovec mu nabídl, že pokud si sám vyklidí skladovací místnost, tak tam může spát. Nero ale odmítl. Nechtěl přidělávat staršímu starosti. Stačilo, že mu dal střechu nad hlavou a jídlo. 

Bylo několik věcí, které ho nehorázně štvaly. Jednou z nich byl tento nepořádek. Dante byl strašně líný. Nevadilo mu, že se všude válí bordel. Ale Nera to strašně rozčilovalo, byl zvyklý mít všude čisto. Život ve svatém městě se na něm podepsalo. Hlavně psychicky. 

Už od útlého dětství mu do hlavy bylo natloukáváno, že čistota je nejdůležitější věcí. Démoni byli naopak tou nejšpinavější věcí. Jeho ruka dělala jeho život nesmírně těžkým. Byl špinavý a odporný v jejich očích. Každý to věděl. Proto si s ním nikdy nikdo nehrál když byl ještě dítě. Využívali ho k podřadným pracem, byl šikanován. Nikdo se neobtěžoval mu pomoct. Kdo by taky chtěl pomoct démonovi? 

Matku a otce nikdy nepoznal. Kvůli jeho dědictví ho zanechaly v sirotčinci a zapomněli na něj. Netušil jak vypadá mateřská láska, ani nevěděl, že život může být nádherný a plný radosti. Až jednou potkal Kyrii. Ta ho zachránila. Ukázala mu cestu, která vede k lepšímu. Děti ho přestali šikanovat a nevšímali si ho. Aspoň do určité doby. 

Díky Kyrie začal chodit každou neděli do kostela a začleňovať se do kolektivu. To se ale kněžím nelíbilo. Jednou po skončení modlitby si ho k sobě zavolali. Byl nedůvěřivý a podezíravý, ale přesto za nimi šel. Byla to však osudová chyba. Ten den ztratil to poslední, co měl. Své vlastní tělo. 

Jakožto malý kluk neměl proti nim žádnou šanci. Jednoduše ho omámili a užívali si na něm. Znásilňovali ho pořád a pořád, dokud byl při vědomí.  Když už ztrácel vědomí, tak ho pomocí nějaké drogy probudili. Jeho křik a prosby o pomoc byly marné. Nikdo tam pro něho nebyl. 

Když už si myslel, že konečně zemře, objevil se tam náhle Kyriin starší bratr Credo. S chladným pohledem zabil kněží, potom ho starostlivě přikryl svým pláštěm. Hluboce se mu omluvil za pozdní příchod a sliboval mu, že se tohle už nikdy nestane. Poté ztratil vědomí a probudil se na ošetřovně s Kyrií po boku. 

Ten den si slíbil, že se nikdy nenechá nikým plně ovládat. Od té doby nikomu nevěřil, pouze Kyrii a Credovi. Od této události mu už fyzicky nebylo nikým ublíženo. Jak rostl, dokázal se o sebe postarat. Přidal se do svatého řádu a chránil ty ubohé lidi, co ho tak nenáviděli. 

Kdyby Dante věděl, že za nic nestojí, tak by ho určitě vyhodil. Což ho přivádí k další věci, kterou na něm nesnáší. A tím je dokonalost. Starší lovec je ve všem dokonalý. Pokaždé porazí každého démona - navíc stylově, umí s každým flirtovat, má bezchybně vypracované a silné tělo, je vtipný (někdy až trochu otravný). Dokáže tancovat - jednou se museli proplížit na jeden večírek, starší lovec dokonale splynul s ostatními tanečníky jako profesionál. Umí být romantický a milý. 

Jistě, tyto všechny vlastnosti jdou vidět jenom zvenku, ale jaký je doopravdy? To nikdo netuší. Žádný z těch lidí neví, že je to nepořádnej parchant, kterej má na svém jídelníčku pouze pizzu a občas jahodový pohár - Nero tuto skutečnost považuje za neuvěřitelně směšnou, kdo by si představil, že takovej velkej chlap miluje jahodové poháry? 

,,Jak jsem se přes všechny tyhle problémy do něj zamiloval?" přemýšlel zase nad touto otázkou. 

Měl strach, že se o něj druhý vůbec nezajímá v tomto směru. Snažil se všelijak upoutat jeho pozornost, dělat náznaky, ale nic. Dante ho ignoroval. Určitě ani nebyl gay. Když měl volno, vyrazil do nějakého klubu a vracel se pozdě v noci páchnoucí chlastem a sexu. 

,,Proč by taky o mě měl taky zájem? Nejsem ničím výjimečný. Jsem použitý, zlomený. Nic nemám, za nic nestojim." zklamaně si pomyslel. 

,,Co to zase děláš? Víš, že nesnáším tohle myšlení. Zapomeň na tyhle kecy! Prostě po něm jdi!" ozval se jeho démon. Poslední dobou se choval zvláštně. Chtěl aby vyjel po Dantovi. Skoro pár krát ztratil kontrolu, ale naštěstí se udržel.  

,,Co je? Zase odmítáš?! Víš, že to chceš! On to chce taky!" mluvil dál v jeho mysli. 

,,Drž hubu!" odsekl naštvaně. Jeho vnitřní démon měl pravdu. Chtěl Danteho. Problém ale byl ten, že chtěl Danteho pod sebou. Chtěl mu dominovat. Představa staršího lovce jako submisivní partnera je nereálná. Bylo jasné, že Dante byl dominantní. Tak proč jeho démon mlel něco jinýho? 

,,Hej! Kid!" uslyšel najednou povědomý hlas. O dvě vteřiny později byly dveře otevřeny a ukázal se Dante. 

,,Hádej c-" zarazil se v půlce věty starší muž a zmateně koukal na svoji kancelář. Zamrkal. Potom odešel zase ven a kontroloval jestli je správně.

Nero se musel držet aby nevyprskl smíchy. Stihl poklidit celý obchod. Bylo zábavné pozorovat druhého muže, asi byl hodně zmatený, když ztratil slov. ,,Roztomilé."

Když Dante podruhé vstoupil do svého obchodu, znovu zamrkal a zmateně se rozhlížel po známém nábytku - jukebox, kulečník, sedačka, jeho stůl a židle. Takže byl na správném místě. 

,,Ztratil si slova?" ušklíbl se mladší lovec. Dante jen přikývl. To už Nero nevydržel a hlasitě se začal smát na jeho reakci. Smíchy se popadal za břicho a téměř i brečel. 

,,To není vtipný, Kid! To je vážná věc!" namítal starší lovec. Na jeho tváři však bylo znát veselí. Tímto prohlášením přilil benzín do ohně. Nero se smál ještě víc a už z toho i brečel. Dante se spokojeně usmál. Měl rád když se druhý smál. 

Po chvíli se Nero uklidnil a snažil se nechytit další záchvat smíchu, když si všiml, že Dante má pravděpodobně barvu vylitou na hlavě. 

,,Hádám, že to nešlo nejlíp..." prohodil mladík. 

,,Ani si nedokážeš představit." povzdechl si Dante. Sundal ze sebe typický červený kabát a mistrně ho hodil na věšák. ,,Tohle je asi poděkování za záchranu, protože jinak si to vyložit nedokážu." ukázal si na hlavu. 

,,Nový způsob platby?" ptal se dál Nero. 

,,Doufám, že ne," povzdechl si, ,,koukám, že ty si se docela činil." okomentoval Nerovu práci. Skoro to tu ani nepoznal. 

,,Někdy se uklízet musí." odvětil Nero s pýchou. 

,,Samozřejmě, hospodyňko." přikývl s úšklebkem. 

,,Neříkej mi tak!" vykřikl mladík naštvaně. Neměl rád, když je tak nazván. Umět vařit a uklízet znamená, že je dotyčný soběstačný.

,,Vždyť je to pravda, vaříš a uklízíš jak ženská!" pokračoval ve škádlení. 

,,Nejsem ženská, starý muži! Na rozdíl od tebe jsem schopný dělat víc než sezení na zadku a čtení porna!" zlobil se mladší lovec. Jak nesnášel tyhle slova. Žít ve špíně je odporné. Měl rád pořádek a čistotu. 

Dante si povzdechl. Potřeboval sprchu a zbavit se té barvy. Dnešní den nezačal moc dobře. Ráno se moc nevyspal. Kid ho přišel probudit kvůli této práci. Chápal, že to asi nemá jednoduché, ale nemusel na něj vylít kýbl studené vody! Opravdu. Někdy se choval jak dítě a jindy zas jak hospodyňka. Nevadilo mu žít, tak jak doteď. Tak proč se do toho druhý pletl? Nic po něm nechtěl. Nechal ho tu, protože ho měl rád. 

Dokonce mu nabídl i místnost ke spaní, ale odmítl. Třeba mu to spaní na sedačce poškodilo mozkové závity? No, neměl srdce ho vyhodit. Oblíbil si ho. Měli si o čem povídat. Teda, většinou. Čekal až mu Nero řekne, co tu dělá a proč není se svojí přítelkyní.

Někdy mu připadal smutný a odtažený. Každý měl svá tajemství, ale neměl rád, když byl v takovém stavu. Chtěl mu pomoct, ale nevěděl jak. Neodvažoval se mu naznačit, že k němu něco cítí. Netušil, jestli je stále s tou holkou. Nebo se tu před někým schovává. 

Jedním si byl ale jistý, dnes neměl dobrou náladu. Ráno nezačalo dobře a práce se také nevyvedla. Ta mrcha byla nevděčná. Prý mu to trvalo dlouho než zabije toho démona. Tak mu hodila na hlavu kýbl s fialovou barvou. Navíc byl hladový a prostě chtěl klid. 

,,Tak si to měl nechat Kid. Nikdo po tobě nechce abys to dělal." podrážděně řekl. Byl fakt v hrozné náladě. Nero si toho ale nevšiml.  

,,To vím, ale jak můžeš žít v takovým bordelu?" odsekl furt naštvaně. Nedocházelo mu, že Dantemu dochází trpělivost. 

,,Mě to nevadí, Nero. A když tě to štve, tak tu nemusíš bejt." řekl chladně Dante. Nero se na něj podivně podíval, skoro až bolestně. 

,,Co tím myslíš?" tázal se. Začalo ho bolet u srdce. 

,,Myslím tím, že tě nepotřebuju. Nechci abys vařil a uklízel. Otravuje mě to, hlavně TY." vyslovil bez přemýšlení bolestivá slova. Ano, byl naštvaný. Potřeboval vypustit páru a bohužel Nero byl v přímé frontě. Nedošlo mu, že si to druhý veme doslova. 

,,Otravuju tě?" sklonil hlavu Nero. Nechtěl se mu podívat do očí. Nechtěl vidět nenávist namířenou na něho. Bolelo to. 

,,Jo. Teď fakt jo." potvrdil starší lovec. 

,,Jsem nepotřebný?" ptal se dál. Nemohl tomu uvěřit. Byl druhému jenom na obtíž.

,,Jo, seš!" potvrdil mu. Nevšiml si sklíčeného pohledu. Nezaregistroval, že druhý na něj nekřičel jak obvykle dělával, když byl naštvaný.  

,,Aha." řekl jediné slovo. Bez toho aniž by se ohlédl na staršího lovce, sebral své zbraně a pár věcí co měl. A odcházel. 

,,Hej! Kam si myslíš, že jdeš!" zmateně za ním vykřikl. Neměl páru, co druhému přelítlo přes hlavu. Že by to trochu přehnal? 

Nero se zastavil. Lidskou ruku měl položenou na klice, neotočil se na něj. Nechtěl, aby viděl, že plakal. Byl slabý...zlomený...prázdný... 

,,Pryč." vydechl a zmizel Dantemu z očí. Nehodlal se sem vracet. Nevěděl ani kam jít. Neměl nic. Domov. Peníze. Jídlo. Rodinu. Lásku. 

Dante jenom tupě zíral na dveře a čekal, kdy se mladý lovec vrátí a jednu mu vrazí, ale nepřišel. 

,,Že bych to přepísk? Jeho chyba, že všechno bere vážně. Však on se vrátí." zamumlal si pod vousy.  ,,Hm? Sůl? Proč ji cítím?" zamračil se. Pohled mu sjel na místo, kde stál Nero. Na zemi byly vidět kapky vody. Slzy? Brečel?

Pokrčil rameny a zamířil do sprchy. Nero se vrátí. Musí. Potřeboval ho. Sice na něj byl naštvaný, ale nedokázal si představit život bez něj. I když někdy měl temperament na zabití. Plus není jeho chyba, že se tak snadno urazí. 

Otevřel dveře do koupelny a přemýšlel, jak tu sračku dostat z hlavy. ,,Snad postačí jenom šampón." doufal. Svlékl se a vstoupil do sprchového kouta. 

O pár desítek minut později...

,,Do prdele! To vůbec nejde dolů!" nadával dosti hlasitě. Z toho nejhoršího se dostal, ale pořád tam něco bylo. ,,Kašlu na to." vypnul sprchu a natáhl se pro ručník. Všiml si, že byl čistý a voněl aviváží. 

,,Fakt všechno vyčistil." konstatoval. Vše vypadalo jako nové. ,,Zajímalo by mě, jak ty skvrny vyčistil. Ani Trish se to nepodařilo." řekl si když viděl jak koupelna září novotou.  

Doufal, že se vrátí. Chtěl se mu omluvit. 

Prohrábl si vlhké vlasy a vydal se do hlavní místnosti. Sedl si ke stolu a rozhodl se počkat na Nerův návrat. Stále věřil, že přijde. Jak tak seděl, přišla na něho únava. Oči se mu zavírali až nakonec usnul. 

...

Dny plynuly a Nero se nevracel. Už to byly téměř dva týdny od jeho odchodu. 

,,On vážně odešel. Jsem to ale blbec. Neměl jsem ho nechat jít. Kdybych se víc hlídal, tak by se to nestalo. Měl jsem ho jít hledat." litoval svého rozhodnutí. 

Seděl na židli a přemýšlel, co dál. Chtěl ho jít hledat, ale neměl tušení, kam mohl jít. Samozřejmě, že mohl jít do Fortuny, ale nemyslel, že by ho tam našel. Před pár dny se tu zastavily Trish a Lady. Lady po něm chtěla zase prachy, ale neměl je. Trish mu pak pověděla pár novinek. Prý ve Fortuně není jediný démon. Řád posílil své řady a úspěšně vymítili všechno zlo ve městě. Což znamená, že kid tam určitě nebude. 

A další místa ho nenapadala, kde by se mohl skrývat. Uvědomil si, že o něm moc neví. Sakra! Téměř ho nezná! Byl tu měsíc a ani nevěděl, proč! 

,,Někdy seš vážně tupej Dante." proklel svoji nevšímavost. Vážně. Proč se ho na nic nezeptal?  

*zvonění*

,,Kdo to zas otravuje?" podrážděně řekl a zvedl telefon: ,,Devil may cry."

,,Mluvím s Dantem?" ozval se tichý hlas. Nebyla to ta holka z Fortuny? 

,,Jo, tady Dante. A ty jsi?" zeptal se pro jistotu. 

,,Jsem Nerova kamarádka Kyrie." představila se. Všiml si, že zněla smutně. Že by se to týkalo Nera? 

,,Co se děje?" šel rovnou k věci. Potřeboval vědět, kde je ten kluk. 

,,Týká se to Nera." odpověděla nejistě. 

,,Víš, kde je?"

,,Tady ve Fortuně."

,,Tak mu řekni, ať se kouká vrátit. Musíme si promluvit." vážně řekl. 

,,To nepůjde." řekla tak potichu, že ji skoro neslyšel. Potom slyšel jak se rozbrečela. Zděsil se. 

,,Co se děje? Je v pořádku?" ptal se rychle. ,,Prosím, ať se mu nic nestalo..."

Kyrie se odmlčela a poté promluvila: ,,Nezbývá mu moc času Dante. Prosím, přijeď co nejrychleji."

,,Co se mu stalo?!" zhrozil se. Znělo to dost vážně. Nero umíral? 

,,Není čas na vysvětlování. Prosím, přijeď co nejdříve." požádala ho a zavěsila. 

Dante nezahálel. Okamžitě si oblékl červený kabát, popadl Ebony, Ivory a Povstání. Vzal klíčky od motorky a vyrazil. 

...

Cesta do Fortuny mu trvala úctyhodný jeden den. Nezastavoval se. Každá minuta se počítala. Musel rychle za Nerem. Zachrání ho, ikdyby musel do pekla a na konec světa. Nenechá ho umřít. Nemůže. Miluje ho. Bez něj to nepůjde. Určitě najde způsob. 

Motorku nechal zaparkovanou v přístavu a blížil se k ostrovu. Teď si uvědomil jeden problém. Nevěděl, kde ho najít. 

Obavy zmizeli jako pára nad hrncem jakmile spatřil v přístavu hnědovlasou dívku - Kyrii. Mávala na něj. Pravděpodobně ho už očekávala. 

,,Kde je?" vypadla z něj první otázka když k ní přišel. 

,,Dobrý den i tobě Dante. Zavedu tě tam." pozdravila ho a vydala se směrem, kde se Nero nacházel.  

Dante jenom přikývl. ,,Co se mu stalo?" ptal se.

,,Nevím, kde ho našli ale asi před týdnem sem Nera přitáhli. Udělali mu strašnou věc! Nemohla jsem nic dělat! Snažila jsem se k němu dostat, ale bez úspěchu. Kdybych tak mohla něco udělat. Tak by na tom nebyl tak zle." rozplakala se. 

,,Je to moje chyba, neobviňuj se." poplácal ji po rameni jako útěchu. 

Po zbytek cesty nic neřekla. V tichosti zavedla lovce do svého bytu až stanuli před dveřmi, kde ležel Nero. 

,,Je v této místnosti. Nechám vás o samotě." odvětila a odebrala se do jiné místnosti. Dante se nadechl a potichu otevřel dveře. Hned zahlédl postel a na ní postavu - Nera. Nutno podotknout spícího. 

Přešel k němu a zalapal po dechu nad jeho stavem. Namáhavě dýchal, pod očima měl veliké černé kruhy a vypadal i hubenější. Zvědavě odkryl peřinu a zděšeně zíral na obvázaný pahýl pravé ruky. Jeho démonická paže byla pryč. Okamžitě se v něm objevil vztek, chtěl najít ty hajzly, co mu to udělali a zabít je. Co si to dovolují? Nero pro ně riskoval vlastní život a jak se mu ovděčili?

,,D-dante?" zašeptal probouzející se mladík. Vypadal tak křehce. 

,,Jsem tady Nero." promluvil jemně. Rukou mu odhrnul vlasy z obličeje. 

,,Co tu děláš?" zeptal se když rozpoznal staršího lovce. 

,,Přišel jsem za tebou a omluvit se." odpověděl. 

,,Za co? Musíš být konkrétnější." snažil se znít normálně, překazil mu to ale záchvat kašle. 

,,Za všechno. Nepřepínej se. Hlavně v klidu, dobře?" starostlivě řekl. 

Nero přikývl. ,,Tak co tu děláš?" znovu se zeptal. 

,,Bál jsem se o tebe. Nevěděl jsem, kde tě najít. Omlouvám se za tamto. Neměl jsem zrovna dobrou náladu. To co jsem řekl nebyla pravda. Kdybych ti to neřekl, tak bys byl v pořádku." obviňoval se. 

Nero tiše poslouchal. To bylo poprvé, co se Dante omlouval. Kdyby jeho tělo nebylo tak slabé, tak by se na druhého asi vrhl radostí. Skutečnost byla však smutná. Docházel mu čas. Bez jeho chybějící paže nemohl žít. Kdyby nebyl slabý, tak by se dokázal ubránit, ale selhal. 

Usekli mu ji. Poté co ho omámili silnou drogou. Prý jako poděkování za záchranu. Fanatici jedni! Démonická část zmizela a s tím i rovnováha jeho těla. Démon byl jeho součástí. Bez něj jeho tělo sláblo až nakonec zemře. Nebyla žádná šance na vyléčení. Věděl to. 

,,Omluva přijata." odpustil mu. Chtěl aby se spor mezi nimi urovnat. Chtěl aby byl druhý šťastný. 

,,To je všechno co mi řekneš? Kdo ti to udělal? Jak se to dá vyléčit?" ptal se nadějně. Věděl, že je to asi marné. Ale odmítal se vzdát. 

,,Umírám Dante." bylo jediné, co mu řekl.

,,To není možné! Přece se tak lehce nevzdáš?" nepřipouštěl si jeho smrt. Tak to být nemělo! Musí existovat něco, co ho uzdraví! 

,,Nevyléčím se. Vím to. Démon ve mě už není. Bez něj moje tělo selhává. Jsem rád, že jsem vydržel, abych tě mohl vidět." srazil jeho naděje. 

,,Lžeš! Určitě něco můžeme udělat! Jenom vydrž!" snažil se ho podpořit. Nero však poraženě zavrtěl hlavou. Nebyl lék. Není naděje. Nebude Nero.  ,,To je moje chyba, kdybych nebyl blbec a šel tě hledat, byl by si zdravý." litoval svoje rozhodnutí. 

,,Bohužel." zašeptal mladík. Také byl na sebe naštvaný. Kdyby nebyl tak snadno urážlivý, tak by zůstal u Danteho a bylo by vše v pohodě.  

,,Tomu nevěřím." zatřásl hlavou starší lovec. Nechtěl tomu věřit. Opatrně aby neublížil Nerovi, ho objal kolem krku. 

,,Dante?" zmateně se tázal. Šokovala ho jeho reakce. Nečekal by, že ho obejme. Potom ztuhl, když cítil něco mokrého na jeho krku. Dante brečel? Kvůli němu? To ne... S velkou námahou zvedl svoji jedinou ruku a snažil se ho také obejmout. 

,,Nebreč kvůli mě. To přejde." uklidňoval ho. 

,,To nepřejde. Prostě ne. Ještě jsem ti neřekl všechno." odporoval mu. Chytil jeho tvář a políbil ho. Nero byl v šoku. 

,,Miluju tě! Nechci aby si odešel. Prosím." zoufale mu hleděl do očí. 

Nero byl ale mimo. On mě miluje? Vždyť mě ignoroval! Že by se bál přiznat? Proč nic nenaznačil?! Seš blbec Dante! Ruku přesunul na jeho obličej a stíral slzy na jeho tváři. 

,,Omlouvám se." řekl mu a snažil se ho přitáhnout k sobě. Lehce ho políbil na rty. ,,Taky tě miluju." opětoval jeho city. Dante se zarazil. Znovu zabořil tvář do jeho krku a tiše plakal.  

,,Nechci tě ztratit. Neodcházej... prosím." prosil ho.

,,Já vím... Dante...taky... tě... nechci... opustit..." řekl namáhavě. Jeho konec se blížil. 

,,Ne, Nero! Neumírej!" nemohl uvěřit tomu, co se právě děje. 

,,Je... mi... líto..."

,,NERO!"

,,Miluju... tě..." 

,,Taky tě miluju! Nero? Hej?!"

,,Omlouvám... se..." vydechl poslední slova. Jeho ruka bezvládně spadla na postel. 

,,NERO! Hej! Probuď se! Otevři oči. No tak! Nemůžeš umřít! Prosím! NERO!" nevěřil tomu, co se stalo. Je pryč. A už se nikdy nevrátí. 

,,NERO!"

...

,,NERO!" vykřikl a probudil se. Třásl se. Nevěřícně si sáhl na obličej. Měl to mokrý od slz. 

,,Sen?" zeptal se sám sebe, ,,byl ale tak reálný." rukou si sáhl na vlasy. Byly ještě trochu vlhké. A i barva tam ještě trochu byla. 

,,Co to mělo znamenat? Varování?" přemýšlel. Jestli takhle měl Nero dopadnout, tak to nemohl dovolit. Nechtěl ho ztratit. Stále cítil, jak ho objímal a zemřel mu v náručí. Ale řídit se podle snu...

,,Jdu tě najít." rozhodl se nakonec. Vzal si vše potřebné - tím myšleno zbraně - a na motorce vyrazil hledat Nera. Od jeho odchodu uplynuly ani ne dvě hodiny, tak se nemusel dostat daleko, ale otázka byla, jakým směrem šel. 

V tom snu ho Nero miloval, možná že jeho tělo mohlo vypouštět nějaké feromony. Démoni to mají ve zvyku... lákat potenciálního partnera. Když nad tím tak přemýšlel tak v jeho kanceláři byl poslední měsíc zvláštní pach. Měl za to, že to bylo Nerovo vaření a čistící prostředky, ale byl vedle jak ta jedle. 

Soustředil se na stopy po známé vůni až ji konečně ucítil. Směr do lesa. Daleko asi nedošel, ale kdo ví. Nebyl obyčejný člověk. Přidal na rychlosti a řídil se jeho vůni. Byla silnější a silnější. Pak ho něco trklo. To nebyla vůně submisivního démona. Byla to silná alfa vůně.  ,,Sakra, nestačí že Nero odešel, ale ještě k tomu je alfa. To nebude dobrý... Hádám, že jeho démon bude pěkně nasranej..." pomyslel si. 

Konečně, stopa byla nejsilnější. Tak zastavil a zaparkoval stroj u kraje silnice. Být uprostřed lesa pozdě večer, jaký to nádherný čas! 

,,Doufám, že se nikde neschováváš, protože já tě najdu!" řekl do prázdna a vydal se po lesní cestičce. Stezka ho vedla přes různé houští a vysoký plevel. Nikdo se neobtěžoval udržovat ji. Brzy pocítil ještě větší koncentraci feromonů, ta silná vůně to doslova praštila do nosu. Zachvěl se. Začalo ho to trochu ovlivňovat. 

Ano, byl dominantní typ, ale bohužel zdědil i submisivní část. Zní to šíleně, ale je to pravda. Z nějakého neznámého důvodu mohl zastávat obě dvě role. Možná to bylo tím, že byl narozen z dvojčat. Jeho bratr Vergil byl pouze dominantní. Což bylo hodně nefér. Ale co... Vždycky byl nahoře, ale dole nikdy nebyl. A nedokázal si představit Nera nad ním...

,,NERO! Kde jsi?" zakřičel když ho cesta dovedla k jezeru. Nikam jinam nevedla, tudíž musel být poblíž. Navíc tu byl snad nejvíc cítit. 

,,Fajn, když se neukážeš, tak budu čekat." rozhodl se. Sedl si na břeh a díval se na hladinu. Umínil si, že se nehne z místa, dokud se neukáže. Nechtěl ho ještě více odehnat. 

Odhadoval, že už čeká přes půl hodiny, tak začal mluvit: ,,Vím, že tam někde si," významně se podíval na stromy, ,,když je mě nepřijdeš, tak i tak budu mluvit." počkal na nějakou reakci. Nic.  

,,Fajn, ať je po tvym. Jsem tu abych se ti omluvil. Zachoval jsem se k tobě příšerně, to mě moc mrzí. Byl jsem v hrozné náladě a bohužel, byls tam. Doufám, že mi dokážeš odpustit." řekl omluvně. Nero se však neukazoval. 

,,Tak jo, pořádně nastraš uši, protože v životě tolik omluv ode mě už neuslyšíš. Omlouvám se za to, že sem ti řek hospodyňka a ženská. Promiň, že jsem ti rozbil sluchátka. Taky je mi líto té mise v baru. Netušil jsem, že alkohol není tvoje silná stránka. Omlouvám se za bordel u mě doma. Omlouvám se, že jsem ti řekl, že jsi nepotřebný a otravný." odmlčel se. 

,,Pravda je, že tě potřebuju. Nedokážu si život bez tebe představit. Chci abys byl se mnou. Víš... miluju tě." zašeptal poslední slova. Ale pořád žádná odezva. 

,,No tak, Nero! Klidně to vykřiknu do celýho světa! Miluju tě!" znovu zakřičel. Mladší lovec ho ignoroval. Zklamaně svěsil hlavu a odebíral se k odchodu. Nero o něj neměl zájem. Nenáviděl ho. 

Náhle se za ním něco zašustilo. Reflexivně se ohlédl, ale než stačil něco udělat, popadla ho zezadu známá ruka a mrskla s ním o strom. Při tom ho stačila škrábnout. Vyrazil si dokonce i dech. 

,,N-nero?" oslovil ho jakmile si stoupnul. Uviděl ho. Stál před ním u 20 metrů a něco na něm bylo špatně. Jeho oči byly červené. Démon převzal kontrolu. 

...

Poslouchal všechno, co mu Dante povídal. Avšak se nechtěl ukazovat. Nemohl se před ním ukázat. Ne teď. To ON se sebral a odešel, tak proč za ním přišel? Omluvit se? A myslel to opravdu vážně? 

,,Proč furt váháš? Jdi po něm! Ukaž mu, kdo tu vládne! Dokážeš to!" lákal ho démon v mysli. Byl neodbytný. Pořád ho přesvědčoval, že má sílu na to ho ovládnout. 

,,Drž hubu! Nechci tě poslouchat." chytil se za hlavu a sesunul se na zem u stromu, za kterým byl schovaný. 

,,Nemáš na výběr! On taky ne! Dělej! Nebuď zbabělec!"

,,Jdi se vycpat!" snažil se ho odradit. 

,,Celý život před ničím utíkáš! Teď když máš šanci mu vládnout ji nevyužiješ?! Jak jsi patetický!" zavrčel démon. 

,,Nebudu tě poslouchat!" odporoval mladík. On řídí svůj život, ne démon. Bude si dělat co chce! 

,,Musím říct, že ta tvoje trvdohlavost se mi líbí... ale teď je překážkou. Odpočiň si na chvíli, všechno za tebe vyřídím..." pošeptal s výsměchem. 

,,Co tím mys-" nedokázal domyslet větu. Byl odstrčen do hloubi své mysli. Démon teď řídil jeho tělo. 

,,Tak a teď se jdu pobavit!" vykřikl radostně a šel za odcházejícím lovcem.  

...

,,Nazdar Dante, konečně se setkáváme osobně." řekl překvapenému lovci. 

,,Ty nejsi Nero." odvětil chladně Dante. Pokoušel se postavit, ale šlo to těžko. Tělo ho odmítalo poslouchat. Že by v těch drápech byl nějaký paralizující jed? 

,,Jsem Nero, ale trochu jiný. Užitečné, že?" pozvedl svoji pravou ruku. 

,,Co chceš? Já chci mluvit s Nerem." ptal se na Nera. 

,,Copak? Já myslel, že s tebou bude zábava. Abys nikam neutíkal a nedělal problémy, jsem tě trochu ochromil. Bohužel to můj malý Nero nedokáže udělat. Tak to za něj musím udělat já." přiblížil se k němu. Sedl si na bobek a šklebil se jak kočka šklíba.

,,Nero s tím určitě nesouhlasí, tak do našich záležitostí nezasahuj." zavrčel. 

,,Obávám se, že tě neslyší. Kdyby to bylo na něj, tak by utekl jako vždycky." pověděl mu pravdivě. Potom se nad ním rozkročil a sedl mu na klín.  

,,Nero není zbabělec." zamračil se. Nelíbilo se mu, kam tahle situace směřovala. Jeho vůně byla opojná. Pocit teplého těla nad ním bylo překvapivě uspokojující. 

,,Hm... to není. Ale v celém životě pořád před něčím utíkal nebo se schovával. Nevidím ho jako zbabělce, ale nic jiného mu nezbývalo. Celé ty roky jsem s ním trpěl a teď když má příležitost to změnit, by taky utekl. " naznačil něco o jeho minulosti. 

,,Co tím naznačuješ?" zmateně se zeptal. Nevěděl nic o jeho životě ve Fortuně. Pravděpodobně neměl hezké dětství. 

,,To, že si můj. A nemůžeš nic udělat." ušklíbl se a políbil ho. 

Dante neměl šanci odporovat. Byl znehybněný. A svým způsobem si to užíval být ovládaný, ale nebylo to ono. Nebyl to Nero. On by to tak nechtěl. 

,,Přestaň, Nero by to takhle určitě neudělal. Nech ho jít." odmítal ho. 

,,Ty si asi neuvědomuješ, že nejsi v pozici něco namítat? Vzdej to... nemůže nic dělat." připomněl mu výsměšně. 

,,Nero? Prober se! Nenech se jím ovládnout!" křičel na něj. Ale zbytečně. 

,,Ty se fakt nevzdáváš," vzal ho za bradu, ,,tak teda nebudu brát ohledy na tvoje zdraví." znovu ho políbil. A to velmi agresivně. Nelítostně prozkoumával jeho ústa. Poté se odtáhl, aby se mohl nadechnout. 

Nerův démon se s ním nepáral... strhl z něj kabát a někam zahodil. Překvapivě spony rozepnul, ale košile takové štěstí neměla. Vzal ji a serval ji z jeho těla. Knoflíky se rozkutálely po lesním porostu. Do zad mu dřela tvrdá kůra stromu. Vážně ho chtěl tady? V lese? 

Zasténal když pocítil teplo kolem jedné bradavky. Bylo to... zvláštní. Vždycky tohle dělal ženě, ne někdo jiný jemu. Sykl když ho druhý pravděpodobně kousl. Kdyby se tak mohl pohnout...

,,Líbí? Řekni mi, jsem první?" vyzvídal se zájmem. 

Dante přikývl. Nemělo cenu to zatajovat. Stejně by Nero zjistil, že je v tomto směru panic. 

,,To abych ti dal zvláštní zacházení." sadisticky se zasmál. Opustil jeho bradavky a rychle se zbavil jeho zbytku oblečení. Naštěstí je neroztrhl. Potom démoní rukou chytil jeho plně vztyčenou erekci. 

Sténal na pocit drsnější pokožky kolem jeho penisu. Tvrdě ho mačkala a zpracovávala. Rozhodně to bylo lepší než od ženský. 

,,Rád bych si s tebou hrál, ale tlačí mě čas. Ten kluk je pěkně vytrvalej." řekl po chvíli. Poté prstem sjel mezi jeho půlky a přejel po konečníku. 

,,P-počkej! Chci Nera!" dožadoval se kluka. Nechtěl jeho démona. To ale neměl říkat.  

,,Špatná volba slov Dante," naštval se démon, ,,chtěl jsem být milý, ale zdá se, že si to nezasloužíš. Víš, že v dábelském režimu se tělo jedince zvětší? Jistě, že to víš. Proto toho využiju, abys mě lépe cítil." otočil si ho na břicho. 

Démon mezitím uvolnil svoji pravou formu. Vzduch byl nasycený jeho pachem. Byla to jak euforie. Možná, že ho to mělo uklidnit na to, co bude následovat. Nechtěl naštvat démona za ním, ale opravdu to takhle nechtěl. Až Nero bude zpátky, bude toho litovat a začne se nenávidět. 

Pokoušel se probudit jeho vnitřního démona, ale odmítal spolupracovat. Poddal se tomu. Souhlasil s tím. Chtěl být označený alfou. 

Démon nedočkavě odhalil svoje vzrušení. Dante se zhrozil. V této formě byl monstrum. Jak se ta věc mohla vejít do jeho zadku? To ho ani nepřipraví? Bez milosti ho ošuká?

,,Připravený? Hm... ani ne. Ale co naplat! Byl jsi zlobivý kluk Dante, a co se dělá zlobivým klukům?" mluvil nevinně. Při tom přitiskl špičku svého penisu na malý vchod. Dante se otřásl. 

Byl si zatraceně jistý, že to bude bolet jak peklo. Navíc ho ještě nepřipraví ani nepoužije mazání. Možná, že to nikdy s chlapem nedělal, ale věděl jak to funguje. 

,,To si tu 'věc' ani nemá nenamažeš? pokusil se ho přesvědčit. 

,,Už jsem ti říkal, žes byl zlobivý kluk. Tvoje smůla." promluvil jakoby se bavil o počasí. Poté bez milosti narval svou monstrózní délku do těla pod sebou. 

Dante vykřikl neuvěřitelnou bolestí. Šíleně to pálilo. A měl pocit, že byl právě rozdělen na dvě části. I probodnutí mečem bylo lepší! Ucítil charakteristický kovový zápach, určitě měl nastraženej zadek. Kdyby se tak mohl něčeho chytit! Ale nemohl, byl znehybněný. Jediné na co se zmohl, bylo pevně zavřít oči a kousnout se do rtu. Nehodlal tomu bastardovi hrát do karet. 

,,Páni! Jsi tak úzký! Panenská prdel je tak úžasná!" zasténal démon. Byl úplně celý uvnitř něho. Očividně ho netrápilo, že mu poškodil konečník, ani krev stékající po jeho stehnech. 

Starší lovec necítil žádné potěšení i erekce mu zmizela. Cítil ho snad až v žaludku. Kdyby aspoň nepoužil pravou formu. Zděšeně si uvědomil, že mu z očí unikaly slzy. 

Náhle se démon začal pohybovat. Nedal mu moc času na nový pocit. Díky krvi to hezky klouzalo. Bez milosti do něj tvrdě přirážel. Bylo mu ukradený, jestli to bolí. Jenom uspokojoval vlastní touhu. 

,,Urgh!" snažil se zastavit výkřiky bolesti. Doufal, že se Nero probudí a zastaví se, ale šance na to byly mizivé. Jediné, co cítil byla tupá věc pronikajícího do jeho těla. Furt dovnitř a ven. 

,,N-nero... prober se... zastav to..." s obtížemi promluvil. Nezvládal to. Měl vysokou toleranci vůči bolesti, ale tohle nebyl klasický boj. 

,,Neslyší tě! Vzdej to!" ušklíbl se. Ruce pevně zaryl do staršího boků a naklonil se k němu. Jazykem začal olizovat jeho krk. ,,Víš co se stane dál? Že jo?"

Dante věděl, co tím myslí. Démoni si jejich partnery označovali. Alfa vždy kousl omegu jako první, takže jestli ho kousne, tak bude vonět submisivitou. 

,,H-hej!... Kid!... vzbuď se..." pokoušel se ho znovu probudit. 

Démon se zamračil. Jeho snahu odměnil tím, že vystoupil z Danteho, sedl si a opřel se o strom. Poté si do klína přitáhl staršího lovce jako panenku a otočil si ho zády k sobě. Donutil ho dosednout znovu na svůj penis. 

,,Ách!" vykřikl na pocit penetrace pod jiným úhlem. Dotkl se jeho prostaty. Cítil se jak hračka na hraní. Démon si s ním hrál. Svěsil hlavu a zalapal po dechu. Teprve teď si všiml zakrvácených stehen. To tolik krvácel? 

,,Ah... jsi tak stažený... takhle to bude rychlé." zamumlal potěšeně Nerův démon. Přirážel pořád stejným tempem. Nedal mu šanci ani nadechnout se.

,,N-ne..." řekl Dante. Pod tímto úhlem to bylo úžasné. Jeho prostata byla neustále stimulována. Znovu dostal erekci. 

,,Už to bude..." upozornil ho démon. Pevně držel jeho boky a nepovoloval v tempu.

,,P-přestaň." zasténal starší lovec. 

,,Marné." odpověděl.   

,,Vím, že tam seš Nero! Prosím, prober se." 

,,Kolikrát ti mám říct, že-," chytil se náhle za hlavu, ,,sakra! Nenechám tě převzít kontrolu! Ještě ne!" zavrčel na svou lidskou polovinu. Použil všechnu sílu a přirážel intenzivněji. 

,,Ách." zmohl se jen na sténání Dante. Bolest a slast se mísila dohromady. S hlasitým zasténáním se udělal. Najednou vykřikl bolestí. Cítil zuby druhého v jeho krku. Označil ho. Poté ucítil teplo v řitním otvoru. Hned na to se objem erekce v jeho nitru zmenšila. Nero se probudil. 

...

,,Ne! To nechci! Nedělej to! Přestaň! Ubližuješ mu! Prosím!" křičel ve svém těle Nero. Celou tu dobu viděl všechno, co mu druhý udělal. A on nic nezmohl. Byl slabý. Bezmocný. Ubohý. 

,,Já...já..." koktal zděšeně. Nevěděl, co má dělat. Pro teď jenom vystoupil z jeho těla a opatrně ho opřel o strom. Starší lovec vypadal, že je trochu mimo. Oči měl rozostřené a dýchal rychleji než obvykle. 

Provinile si prohlížel jeho stav. Obličej měl smáčený od slz. Na krku měl kousanec, ze kterého vyteklo pár kapek krve. Kousl ho. Proto cítil krev v puse. Na hrudníku měl škrábance, pravděpodobně od něj. Boky vypadaly stejně. Byly na nich hluboké červené otisky jeho rukou. Nejvíce se ale zděsil, když uviděl jeho stehna. Byly pokryté krví. To ta všechna krev byla z jeho řiti?

,,Co jsem to udělal?! Co jsem to provedl!" začal panikařit. On mu takhle ublížil. Vždyť ho miloval! Jak se mohl nezvládnout a udělat mu tohle? Teď ho bude druhý nenávidět... počkat! Neříkal přece, že ho miluje? 

,,Nero?" zašeptal najednou Dante. 

,,Dante! Jsi v pořádku? Ách bože! Je mi to moc líto!" sklíčeně pověděl Nero. Svěsil hlavu. Neměl odvahu se na něj podívat. 

,,Nero... podívej se na mě." řekl po chvilce ticha. Nezlobil se na něj. Počítal s tím, že nevyjde z toho zrovna lehce. Přestože ho zadek šíleně bolel, nedokázal se na něho naštvat. Nebyla to celá jeho vinna.  

,,Nemůžu." špitl téměř neslyšně. Určitě mu řekne, že ho nesnáší. 

,,Hlavu vzhůru kid, nezlobím se." rozkázal překvapivě pevným hlasem.

To Nera naštvalo a konečně se na něj podíval: ,,Jaktože se nezlobíš? Chápeš, co jsem ti udělal?! Znásilnil jsem tě! Proč nejsi naštvaný? Proč?" křičel na něj. 

Dante se jen klidně usmál: ,,Není to jenom tvoje chyba. Můžu si za to i já. I když... z jednoho důvodů jsem naštvaný. Potlačovat svého démona není vůbec dobrý nápad. Mohlo to dopadnout mnohem hůř. A mimo to, miluju tě."

A s tím si s obtížemi přitáhl Nera k polibku. Polibek byl pomalý a něžný. Opatrně prozkoumávali ústa toho druhého. 

,,To nebylo těžký, že jo kid?" ptal se po skončení polibku. Nero uhnul pohledem. Na tvářích měl trochu červeně. 

,,Já... nechápu." zmateně odvětil. 

,,Co je tu k nepochopení? Miluju tě. Možná jsem to měl říct dřív. Nevěděl jsem tvůj důvod odchodu z toho prokletého města." vysvětlil váhavě. 

Nero nevěděl, co říct. V očích se mu začaly objevovat slzy. Potom bez varování skočil druhému okolo krku. Dante sykl bolestí, ale snažil se objetí opětovat. Pořád měl problém s pohybem. 

,,Taky tě miluju, starý muži." neodpustil si přezdívku. Rozplakal se. Dante nic neříkal. Nechal ho vyplakat. Ať všechno jeho trápení odplave pryč. Takto zůstali dobrých 10 minut. 

,,Hele kid, nechci tuto chvíli rozbíjet, ale nejen že začíná být chladno, ale potřeboval bych teplou sprchu a musíme jet domů. V lese se mi kempovat nechce." promluvil starší lovec. Pořád byl stále nahý a špinavý. 

Nero se rychle odtáhl. ,,Omlouvám se Dante. Za všechno."

,,Už žádné omluvy, jasný?"

,,Dobře."

,,Tak jedeme domů!" zavelel radostně. A chtěl se zvednout. 

,,Počkej." zastavil ho. Rozhlédl se po jeho oblečení. Nejdřív na sebe musel něco hodit. Rychle sebral všechno oblečení a podal mu je. Dante vypadal dost hrozně a vyčerpaně, tak mu pomohl se i přes jeho protesty obléknout.

,,Tudy." ukázal směr odkud přišel. Nero přikývl a hodlal vyrazit, ale druhý ho zastavil. ,,Myslíš, že bys mi moh pomoct?" nesměle se zeptal. Bylo vidět, že se mu nechtělo říkat o pomoc, ale když sotva dokázal stát, tak by tam sám asi nedošel. 

Nero mlčky přikývl, přešel k němu a než se druhý stačil nadát, vzal ho do náručí. Přece si nemyslel, že takhle někam dojde. ,,Je to moje chyba." obviňoval se v hlavě.

,,Hej! Příště bych varování ocenil." zabručel lovec. Opravdu nečekal, že dopadne takhle. Omotal mu paže kolem krku a schoval do něho tvář. Bylo mu trapně. Byl nesen jak holka. 

,,Čekal bych, že budeš něco namítat." odvětil zvědavě. Ačkoliv byl Dante o něco vyšší a měl více svalové hmoty, nebyl těžký. Bez námahy ho nesl po lesní cestě. Chtěl vidět jeho tvář, určitě byla rudá rozpaky... 

,,Drž hubu." zamumlal. Neměl moc na výběr. Chtěl se co nejdřív vrátit a umýt se. Nero byl po zbytek cesty k motorce tichý, za což byl vděčný. Počkat! MOTORKA! Přijel na motorce! V tomhle stavu nebude schopný ji řídit. Další trapárna. ,,Zvykej si Dante, je tvůj alfa. Musíš se s tím vyrovnat." řekl si v mysli.   

,,Daante? Myslíš to vážně?" zeptal se ho Nero když spatřil motorku na kraji silnice. 

,,Jo." bylo jediné, co odpověděl. 

,,Tak fajn," postavil ho na zem, ,,budu řídit. Budeš ale muset vzít červenou královnu." rozhodl a podal mu ji. Dante si ji poraženě přidal na záda k svému meči. 

,,Dokážeš si sednout?" ptal se mladík. 

,,Zas tak neschopný nejsem kid." argumentoval Dante. Cítil se fakt hrozně. Aspoň že se už mohl hýbat. Doufal, že se Nero nikdy nenaučí je používat. 

,,Dobře. Dej mi klíčky." požádal ho a natáhl ruku. Starší lovec mu je beze  slov předal. Nero nasedl na motorku a čekal na Danteho. Ten opatrně nalez na stroj za Nera a pevně ho objal. Skoro až křečovitě. Zřejmě byl na tom hůř než si myslel. 

,,Jeď opatrně." požádal ho. Paže měl pevně obalené kolem jeho trupu. Snažil se být uvolněný, aby Nero nepoznal, že trpí bolestí. Zadek ho v této pozici bolel snad ještě víc. 

,,Neboj, myslím na tvůj zadek." uklidnil ho a nastartoval. Poté vyjel směrem k Devil may cry. Jel pomalu a snažil se vyhýbat díram na silnici. Bylo zvláštní nechat se objímat starším lovcem. Netušil proč, ale chtěl to být on, kdo by ho objímal. 

Dante byl celou cestu zticha. Urputně se soustředil nevykazovat známky bolesti. 

,,Jsme tady." prohlásil mladík když dojeli k cíli. Slezl z motorky a pomohl druhému. Převzal od něj zpátky červenou královnu a vzal si ho opět do náruče. Neobtěžoval se otevírat, prostě dveře vykopl. Naštěstí neodletěli z pantů. Namířil si to rovnou ke koupelně. Tam položil zamračeného lovce na záchod.  

,,Potřebuješ s něčím pomoct?" zeptal se neochotně. 

,,Můžeš mi vzít zbraně a kabát. Zbytek zvládnu sám." pověděl. Podal mu pistole, meč a kabát. Nero je mlčky odnesl a nechal staršího lovce o samotě. 

,,Tak... konečně sprcha. Tento den podruhé." vydechl úlevně jakmile vstoupil pod teplou vodu. Rány se už začaly léčit. Trochu mu dělal problém vysvléknout se, ale nakonec se mu to podařilo.  

Voda se zbarvila na červeně. Odplavovala všechnu špínu a hlavně krev. Najednou pocítil něco jiného vytékající z jeho zadku. Bylo to už studené. ,,To je Nera." pomyslel si a začervenal se. Jo, byl v jeho prdeli a ještě k tomu jeho démon. Rukou si sáhl na značku na krku. Už se to také zahojilo. Ale byl tam cítil obtisk zubů. Nebylo to tak viditelné, ale bylo to tam. 

,,Hádám, že kid o tomhle nic neví. Asi bude šokovaný..." řekl si pro sebe. 

Dokončil sprchu a usušil se. Ručník si omotal kolem pasu a kostrbatou chůzí vyšel z koupelny. 

Nero seděl sklíčený na sedačce. Byl nervózní. Tušil, že na něj bude mít Dante otázky a on je bude muset odpovědět. Na druhou stranu... on se taky na pár věcí chtěl zeptat. 

Zvedl hlavu na zvuk otevřených dveří. Srdce mu začalo rychle bít když ho uviděl. Kolem pasu měl pouze ručník. Jinak byl celý nahý. Byl dokonalý. Na jeho těle nebyl žádný tuk, pouze pevné svaly. 

,,Hm?" podíval se na něj.

Nero rychle odvrátil zrak jinam. ,,Tady máš něco na sebe." ukázal na hromádku oblečení. Měl čas, tak mu donesl nějaké oblečení. Byly to jen boxery, tepláky a tričko. Byl překvapený, že takové věci měl. Nikdy ho v ničem jiným neviděl. 

,,Díky." řekl mu a beze studu se oblékl, potom si sedl vedle něj. ,,Myslím, že si musíme promluvit." 

,,Já vím." zašeptal mladý lovec. 

,,Poslouchám. A nic nevynechávej. Když byl tvůj démon v kontrole, mlel něco o tvé minulosti. Chci vědět, co tím myslel." zajímal se. V jeho hlas byl znát velicí tón, který nepřipouštěl lži. 

Nero si povzdechl. Přitáhl si kolena k hrudi a objal je. Poté začal vyprávět svůj příběh. Řekl mu všechno. O tom jak vyrůstal v sirotčinci a každý ho šikanoval. I jak se setkal s Kyrií. Dokonce mu pověděl i o znásilnění. Během celého vyprávění se mu hlas ani nezachvěl. Byl prázdný. Nezaujatý. 

,,Určitě si myslíš, že jsem odporný." nakonec pověděl. Tvář schoval do nohou. 

Dante se k němu nahnul a objal ho. ,,Omlouvám se, nevěděl jsem, že to bylo až tak zlé. Mrzí mě to. Teď už vím, proč tvůj démon je dominantní." láskyplně řekl. Chtěl jít a střelit jim kulku mezi oči. Jak si to vůbec dovolili? A to všechno jenom kvůli té ruce? 

Nero se zamyslel. ,,Co tím myslíš, že můj démon je dominantní?"

,,Jejda. To jsem chtěl říct jindy..." omylem se prořekl. 

,,Vysvětlení." poručil mladík. Dante se od něj odtáhl. Nervózně se podrbal na hlavě. 

,,Víš, démoni si hledají partnera na celý život. Ale zas tak jednoduchý to není. Aby to fungovalo, musí být jeden alfa a druhý omega. Jednoduše řečeno... jeden je dominantní a druhý submisivní. Jestliže to tak není, vztah nevydrží. Také bývá zvykem, že alfa omegu označí." vysvětlil lehce a čekal, co na to Nero řekne. Očekával výbuch. 

,,Cože?!" zděsil se Nero. ,,Ale já tě kousl! Takže seš submisivní?! Jak je to možné?" vůbec neměl tucha, že je Dante omega. 

,,No... můžu zastávat obě role, což je docela neobvyklé. Nemysli si ale, že budeš pořád nahoře." ušklíbl se. Nevadilo mu být dole, hlavně, že měl Nera. Snad ho nechá taky nahoře... Nero nevypadal, že by o tomhle něco věděl. Nepotřeboval vědět, že alfa má absolutní kontrolu nad omegou a že z něj mohl udělat plačící nepořádek...

,,To si nemyslím," pozvedl provokativně pravou paži, ,,přišel jsem na to, jak ji používat proti tobě." zlomyslně se zasmál. Nehodlal být někým ovládán... dokáže si poradit. 

,,Sakra." zaklel starší lovec. To nebylo v plánu. Jak na to přišel? 

,,Vyhrál jsem!" vykřikl Nero. Zívl. Byl unavený. Dante si toho všiml. 

,,Co jít spát?" navrhl. 

,,To je dobrý nápad." souhlasil Nero. 

,,A nebudeš už spát tady na sedačce. Postel mám dostatečně velkou." řekl a vzal ho za ruku a mířil si to k jeho ložnici. 

,,Počkej." zastavil ho. Dante se na něj otočil. 

,,Jsme spolu, tak nevidím žádný problém." ujistil ho a táhl ho dál. 

,,No... dobře." souhlasil Nero. Skoro se zasmál, jakmile uviděl jak se Dante snažil zdolat schody. Nevydržel to a bez přemýšlení ho nabral do svých rukou. Nějak se mu to začalo líbit. Dante překvapeně vyjekl a začervenal se. Podíval se na něj vražedným pohledem koukej-mě-dát-dolů.

,,Jak roztomilý, když se červenáš." ignoroval jeho pohled. 

,,Nejsem roztomilý! Jsem chlap! Za to ty jsi rozkošný když máš na sobě zástěru a vaříš!" argumentoval. Nechtěl si přiznat, že měl rád pocit pevných rukou, které ho nesly. 

,,Jo, jsi. A ohledně MÍHO vaření, proč ho nejíš? To ti nepřijde dobré? Chtěl jsem být k něčemu užitečný, ale tobě to bylo jedno." zatvářil se smutně. 

Otevřel loktem jedinou ložnici. Vešel a hned položil Danteho na manželskou postel. 

,,Nechtěl jsem tě zatěžovat a navíc... pizza je nejlepší!" prohlásil a lehl si. 

,,Není." odporoval mladší lovec. Vlezl si na druhou stranu postele a přetáhl přes oba peřinu. 

,,Je!" 

,,O tom si promluvíme zítra." rozhodl mladší lovec a přitulil se k druhému. Dante nespokojeně kývl. V hloubi své mysli si vzpomněl na ten sen, doufal, že se nikdy nenaplní. 

Dnešní den je oba strašně vyčerpal. Spokojeně spali až do oběda než do místnosti vtrhla Lady s pistolí a vyhrožovala, že jestli Dante nevstane, tak mu ustřelí koule. Neměla ponětí, že je tam i Nero. Docela se lekla, když si ho všimla a poté rychle odešla a nezapomněla zakřičet, ať koukaj vylízt. 

...

**Author's Note:**

> Toť vše. Doufám, že se vám moje povídka líbila a užili jste si ji. Miluju Nera jako semeho a Danteho jako ukeho. Možná jste si všimli, že Dante nazývá Nera 'kid'. Je to proto, že se mi to líbí víc v angličtině než v češtině. Je to úmyslně.


End file.
